Many personal financial management tools or software programs or products assist a user in tracking, budgeting or otherwise maintaining the user's finances. Such personal financial management tools or software products track current financial activity, such as bill paying, account reconciliation and budgeting, as well as long-term financial planning, such as saving for a home or investing for retirement. Typically, when a bank or other financial institution offers such personal financial management tools or software products they only allow the user to access the user's own bank account or other financial account that the user has with that particular bank or other financial institution, but not with third party banks or financial institutions.
What is needed are methods and systems that are efficient at attracting origination customers to a financial institution within a financial business computing environment. As will be seen, the disclosure provides such methods and systems that can attract origination customers to a financial institution within a financial business computing environment in an effective and elegant manner.